Life's not fair
by LavitaeBella89
Summary: What if Jenny never wants to return back to NY after she was sent away by her father? It's strange how California, the sunny state, did no good to her frozen heart... R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

What if Jenny never wants to return back to NY after she was sent away by her father?

It's strange how California, the sunny state, did no good to her frozen heart.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. **

**Life's not fair**

Life had not been fair to Jenny Humphrey; she felt like she had been punished far worse than her actions warranted , her family had rejected her and she had been sent away to that godforsaken hell hole of a Hudson to live with her mother, who didn't even care about her daughter.

In the beginning, her father called her on a regular basis to check up on her, but she never really wanted to talk to him. She felt_ed _so betrayed that she had just been sent away, like an unwanted gift. Sure, she had done some things that she wasn't proud of, but the moment she needed her father the most, he wasn't there for her. So the day that he called and she pressed ignore, she didn'tfeel any regret.

Dan was the only one of the family, or any person really, she stayed in touch with. She was shocked when he told her about Georgina and the baby, and that Vanessa didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He was also the one who told her about the big society wedding of Nate and Serena, and how that Chuck and Blair didn't work out and that Blair was now living in Paris with some European prince.

The day she found out that she was pregnant, her mother threw her out of the house. Jenny had felt so alone; she told nobody about her situation, only Dan knew. He understood, but she refused to say who the father was and made him swear that he wouldn't tell anybody.

She stayed for the rest of her senior year with a friend she had met and befriend in her first months she was in Hudson.  
Of course, she found out too late to have an abortion and the other 6 months were pure hell; every day she was sick and started each morning with throwing up her guts.

Luckily her due date was in the summer holiday so nobody had a clue, they didn't really notice her because although she had been Queen Bee at Constance, here in Hudson she was a nobody. They didn't even noticed when she started wearing big jumpers to hide her baby bump.

On July the 14th, after a 23 hour delivery, she gave life to a beautiful baby girl, Kate. She went through the birth of her daughter alone, and that was how she felted when they left her the first time alone with this creature she didn't even know how to take care of.

A single tear fellon Jenny's cold cheek, and she swore there and then that this would not ruin her, that she would fight back, that one day the world would be at her feet and she would have everything that she ever wanted and more.

There and then her heart turned ice-cold.

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
(Fighter-Christina Aguilera)_

A/N : thank you Victoria-Eliza for beta-reading this, you already helped me a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_They Try To Bring Me Down, Had To Swallow My Pride  
Nobody Knew What I Knew, I Would Survive _

_For Every Tear I Cry, Every Wish Goes By  
Every Dream I Kept Inside  
For Every Mile I Walked, Every Race I Lost  
Every Day That I Ran Out Of Time_

_Like Every Song I Sing, Everyone I've Known  
Every Night I Spend Alone  
Like Every Horizon, I'll Keep On Trying  
Like The Sun I'll Be Risin'  
(Risin'-Natalia)_

One month after her daughter was born, Jenny turned 18. She didn't receive any cards or phonecalls, except from her brother and a text from her father and Lily. But she didn't really cared anymore.  
The only thing she cared about was that she could now have access to the savings account her father and Lily had put away for her.

The first thing that she did was put all the money on an individual bank account so that probably the last thing that connected her with Rufus and NY had been cut through.

The next thing she did was applying for fashion design at FIDM, and because of her previous experience in the fashion business and her good grades in high school, she got in. She moved to an apartment in California, hired a nanny, and spent the next 3 years working very hard for school and trying to be a good mother to Kate.

In the beginning she didn't know how to be a mother to her daughter. Kate was not an easy baby, she didn't sleep very well in the first year, and more than often Jenny had felted little or no love for her child. She was glad sometimes that she had hired a nanny to do all the dirty work for her so she could concentrate on her schoolwork.

_When Kate walked her first steps at the young age of 14 months, that was the first time Jenny felt proud of her daughter. Gradually, this pride evolved into a deeper love than Jenny believed herself capable of. As Kate grew, so too did Jenny's devotion to the beautiful little girl, though you wouldn't know it to see her limited interaction with the child._

She realised that she was all Kate had because she swore a long time ago she wouldn't never let anyone near her daughter. Sometimes it really hurted Jenny just to look at Kate because she was the spitting image of Chuck. She had thick brown hair and his dark eyes, and sometimes Jenny swore she could sometimes see a flash of his trademark smirk if she did something good.

She graduated with high honors from FIDM and within two year she managed to have her own fashion label, JH Designs. She had carefully built a solid reputation and a company which was doing very well, at only age 21.

Jenny ruled her company with iron hand—she was cold and strictly business.

Her daughter, who was now 5 years old, had turned into a beautiful, girlie daughter who was just the opposite of her mother. She had the warmest laugh Jenny had ever heard, she was very clever for her age and always trying to please her mother.  
She liked to pick her clothes for herself and always choose a girlie dress or skirt as she hated pants. She had even a slightly panicking preference for the color purple.

Jenny couldn't be any more different, after the birth she colored her hair almost platinum cold blond and cut it to a strict bob. Her daily outfit consisted of a bootflare pants and a blouse wore with a blazer for work and a cardigan for home wear. She couldn't be anymore different then the Jenny of 6years ago.

Her life was going well, just as she had planned.

But that all changed when she got a call from Dan telling her their father had just had a heart attack…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_So many nights I agonized  
So low in self esteem  
And everything seemed darker than  
Before the light was seen  
I've lost the hurt inside  
I found a better way  
I'm fragile but not broken  
to start my life again  
(Fragile, not broken- Natalia) _

When her phone rang, she called to her daughter to hurry up, reminding her that she would be late for her first day of kindergarten. "Hello, this is Jennifer Humphrey speaking," she answered the phone briskly, irritated that someone would call her at this hour. Everybody at work knew not to bother her at home in the morning; it was the only time of the day that she was able to spend some time with Kate, and she cherished their few moments together.

"Jen, it's me. I'm sorry to call you this early, but it's kinda urgent." Dan's voice came through the speaker, sounding serious.

Jenny froze immediately, asked "What's wrong?" even though she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Dad had a heart attack... he's in hospital."

"Is it bad?" Jenny asked in an uncertain tone, not knowing in which direction the conversation was going.

Meanwhile, her daughter had come downstairs, dressed in a beautiful purple floral tunic dress with matching sandals. Wordlessly, Jenny pointed to the living room and Kate immediately understood that the call was important, and that she shouldn't interrupt Mommy. Obediently, she went into the living room and sat down on the sofa, waiting patiently for her Mommy to come and get her.

"Right now, he's doing okay. But he needs surgery urgently, it's just..." Dan hesitated.

"What is it?" Jenny asked coldly, hating when people didn't immediately say what they wanted to say—he was wasting her precious time with Kate.

"He wants to see you before he has the surgery. There's a chance he might not make it through, and he wants to see his only daughter again before it's too late." Dan spoke very fast, almost spitting the words out.

"Dan, you know I can't just drop everything here and fly to the other side of the country because he wants me to." Jenny said, "Besides, it's Kate's first day of kindergarten and I want to be there for her."

Dan was the only person she ever told about Kate, and he understood because he had been in the same situation. He should know better than to expect her to up and leave at the drop of a hat.

"I know, but this is really important to him, Jenny. You're his only daughter, and he may not survive this. Do you really want to live on knowing that you refused to see your father on what may well be his deathbed?"

"Don't say that," Jenny hissed, but she knew he was right.

"So are you coming or not?" Dan insisted.

"I guess so... I'll need to sort out some things at the office and try to find a babysitter that will take Kate for the next two days first, but I'll try to get a late flight this evening and book another ticket for tomorrow night to take me home again." Jenny said, wondering how on earth she would manage to find a babysitter on such short notice.

"Well, maybe you can take Kate with you. Georgina can take care of her while you visit Dan, and then I'll finally get to meet my niece and you can meet your nephew. The first week isn't really that important in kindergarten, they don't even start teaching stuff for another two weeks." Dan reminded her, hoping that she would agree.

Jenny sighed, "I can't bring her, Dan. She's too little to understand all of this, and besides, she would lose out on all of her other classes and she really can't afford to miss them!"

Dan knew that this wasn't really about the "life-altering" piano lessons his niece was getting at the age of five—much too early, if you asked him—it was that she didn't want to risk the chance of spilling her secret.

"Please, Jenny. I will arrange it so that it looks like she's just a playmate of Milo's, I promise!" He was close to pleading.

Jenny sighed again, rubbing her forehead. Dan didn't leave her any choice but to bring Kate, something she desperately didn't want to do. "Alright," she finally acquiesced, "I'll call you when we land in New York."

She couldn't believe that she was saying those words when she swore that she would never return to that hell-hole again. She lost her soul there, and it was the last place in the world she wanted to bring her little girl.

"Thank you so much, Jenny! I promise, everything will be taken care of." Dan said, excited that he was actually going to see his sister and her daughter for the first time in almost seven years.

"Goodbye, Dan." Jenny pressed the red button on her phone, hanging up, and went to the living room to find an overly-innocent looking girl with a wide smile on her face.

Telling Kate that they would be going to New York wasn't necessary anymore, she thought wryly, too drained even to chastise the girl for eavesdropping.

* * *

A/N: Thank you Victoria-Eliza for beta-reading this!

Thanks for the nice reviews! Please keep reviewing, they make my day! :-)

Next chapter is going to be updated end of next week !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Eight hours after she received the phone call from Dan, they were packed and ready to go to the airport. She had managed to get two first class tickets on the night plane to New York. She had spent the whole day packing their stuff and making phone calls to the office, making arrangements for her three day absence.

Kate couldn't stop talking about New York, she was so excited that she was going to the city that never sleeps. She had read a lot about the city in the storybook Dan had sent her for her fifth birthday; it was a collection of six self-written stories about six different people who lived in New York City.

When they arrived at the airport, she gave the driver a twenty-bill not and turned to her daughter while she was waiting for her change.

"Remember what I told you about the airport, Kate. It's a very big place where you can easily get lost, so stay close to me and don't talk to strangers, okay?"

Kate nodded, remembering to act like a lady because that was what her mother always expected of her and she hated to disappoint her.

They checked in and took their seats on the plane, and not long after they sat the plane was being readied for take-off.

When the plane started making a lot of noise and speeding up right before lift off, Kate grabbed Jenny's arm and squeezed it tightly.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Kate whispered, eyes watery.

"It's alright, honey. The plane is just speeding up so it can take off into the sky. See, we're already off of the runway, doesn't that tickle in your belly?"

"Yes, it does!" giggled Kate, as they gained height and the plane began to even out.

Jenny smiled at her. She remembered the first time she'd every flown. She'd been really scared, and her brother making plane-crashing noises hadn't helped. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

After some time, the stewardess brought their dinner and they ate it while watching _The Terminal_ together. It wasn't long before Kate fell asleep in Jenny's arms, and she stroked her daughter's hair for awhile. She didn't deserve such a beautiful girl, she thought, holding Kate close until she too fell asleep.

–

The next morning Jenny was woken by the stewardess, who told her that they would be landing in the next thirty minutes so she needed to put her chair up and her seat belt on, and to do the same for her daughter who was still sleeping.

Jenny woke Kate, and they landed not long after that. After they had checked out, Jenny called Dan to tell him that they had arrived and they would take a cab to the loft. Kate stayed very close to Jenny while they made their way through the front gate, where Jenny hailed a cab.

After the luggage was in the trunk of the car, they sat down in the taxi and Jenny gave the driver the address of the loft where Dan and Georgina were currently living and where she had spent most of her childhood.

She swallowed hard, locking the memories that were resurfacing back in the box she had made for them in her head years ago. She blinked a few times and looked at her daughter, who had her nose pressed against the window because she didn't want to miss anything of New York.

As they drove away, somebody watched them from across the street. Chuck Bass was there by accident; his driver had dropped him off at the wrong address and he was currently giving him a piece of his mind, all but yelling down the phone as he walked to the corner of the street.

Just then, he spotted the blonde woman across the street and, squinting his eyes together to try and see more clearly across the distance, he could have sworn it was Jenny Humphrey. She was with a young child, and the two of them were stepping into a cab.

He must be wrong, he thought, it couldn't be her—it just couldn't be. Shaking the thought out of his mind, he continued his conversation with his driver.

The journey in the cab lasted about fifteen minutes, and by the time they got to the elevator Kate was nervously fidgeting with her hair. She always did that when faced with something strange and new—another trait she must have inherited from her father.

"Stop fidgeting, Kate. You'll see that Uncle Dan and _Auntie_-" she grimaced for a moment as she said that "-Georgina are really nice people."

When they got to the familiar door, she rang the bell and waited, which felt very strange to her. Almost immediately, the door swung open and Dan stood in front of her. He hadn't changed much; his hair a little thinner and hairline receding a little...

"Jen, I'm so glad that you finally found your way over here! Come here!" He pulled her into a hug, and she hesitantly clapped him on the back, uncomfortable. Kate giggled, knowing how much her mother hated for people to touch her.

Over his shoulder, Jenny could see Georgina standing with Milo in her arms, leaning against the breakfast bar and looking nervous.

"Hey, Jenny." Georgina started to walk towards them, and Jenny simple nodded to her. She'd never trusted Georgina in the past, and now was no different.

"Jenny, this is Milo." Dan said, turning towards Georgina. He took Milo out of her hands and put him on the ground, "Look, Milo, this is your Aunt Jenny and your cousin Kate. Don't be shy, say hello." He encouraged, sounding friendly.

Milo looked at Jenny and then at Kate, and Kate stepped closer to Milo. "Hello, I'm Kate Humphrey, your cousin." She said seriously.

"Why don't you show Kate to her room, Milo, and then you can show her yours." Georgina said, and Kate and Milo trailed off to the back of the loft. Jenny could hear Kate talking about all the things she had seen through the window of the taxi.

"Wow, Jenny, you've changed so much, I almost don't recognize you anymore!" Dan said, sounding enthusiastic.

"A lot of things have happened, Dan." Jenny sighed.

"Well, tell me everything then." Dan replied, throwing his hands in the air and walking to the kitchen table.

This is going to be a long night, Jenny thought to herself.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story ! So I hope you enjoyed the story so far! **Please review !**  
The next chapter is going to be about Jenny meeting her father and everyone else .. including Chuck for the first time in this story!

Thank you again Victoria-Eliza to beta-reading this!


End file.
